


80. Alex and Luke finally get there

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [80]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	80. Alex and Luke finally get there

_**Alex Skarsgard and Luke Evans finally get there**_  
[backdated to Alex's birthday, August 25, 2012; takes place the afternoon following [this morning](http://www.journalfen.net/users/citadel_luke/8411.html)]  
[ **warning** for fisting]

After their bath, Luke waits until Alex has gone back downstairs to sit out on the patio before prepping and working the rippled black plug he bought at Citadel into his ass. It goes in far more easily than the first time he used it and he pulls on a pair of navy blue board shorts and a black t-shirt and walks carefully downstairs to grab the dishes from the patio and finally clean up. He busies himself in the kitchen, making dinner so it'll be ready when they want it, instead of having to make something later, and carries a sandwich out to Alex in the early afternoon, pulling away from his lecherous sir with a laugh and a promise for later, dinner used as an excuse. His cock's hard though, aching, and it's so difficult not to give in when Alex is sitting there, looking at him like that. Christ.

Dinner finally placed in the fridge, Luke makes another trip upstairs to change into the harness he also bought at Citadel, tugging his clothes back on over it. He grabs his book and goes out to sit with Alex, his heart beating so loudly it's pretty much all he can hear. "You know that locked room?" he asks, gingerly sitting on the lounger, a soft breathless moan spilling from his lips as the plug shifts inside him. "I found the key." He holds it up for Alex to see.

"You did?" Alex looks up from the book he's reading. He's almost never this lazy, this _idle_ , and the opportunity feels delicious. He's been sitting outside on the patio for hours, simply enjoying the sunshine and the sea. He nearly felt guilty at how hard Luke was working inside, except that Luke was clearly delighted to have the opportunity to make use of the house's huge state-of-the-art kitchen. And anyway, it's his birthday, and his lover practically _ordered_ him to relax. "Did you look inside?" he asks now, taking the key. Luke had said he had no idea what was in the locked bedroom, and Alex thought it was a little strange that parts of the rented house were off-limits to guests.

Luke shakes his head. "I thought I'd wait for you," he says, as casually as he can manage with the plug pressed hard against his prostate and his cock jerking in its ring.

Alex raises an eyebrow. "Maybe that's where they keep all the bodies," he suggests, laying his book aside. He gets to his feet and offers a hand to his lover, pulling Luke up from the chair and laying a warm kiss on his mouth.

Luke whimpers quietly, biting the sound back as he's pulled to his feet. His knees go weak at the kiss, as relatively chaste as it is, and he motions for Alex to lead the way. "More likely, it's what I said," trying to play things down. "The owner's personal stuff _or_ their personal mess. Maybe they're a closet hoarder," he suggests with a laugh.

"Maybe. You okay?" Alex asks, gently cupping Luke's cheek, concerned by that whimper and the soft moan of a moment ago. "Was I too rough with you last night on the beach?" He hadn't thought that he was, but hell, he just loses all perspective with his boy.

"No." Luke shakes his head. "I'm good. My back's just twinging a little," he says, floundering for a reasonable explanation.

Alex frowns. "Do you want a massage?" he asks, dropping a hand to Luke's shoulder, then sliding it down his back...

"No," Luke says, maybe a little too sharply, taking a step back. "Thank you though. Maybe later." He links his fingers with Alex's and gives his hand a squeeze. "Let's go check out the room."

Blinking down in surprise - he can probably count on one hand the number of times Luke has ever spoken to him that way - Alex just stares at his boy for a long moment. "Okay," he says finally, uncertainly, and turns to lead the way back into the house. Upstairs.

Fuck. He handled that well, didn't he? Luke feels awful as they make their way up to the locked room but he's hoping Alex will understand once he sees what's inside _and_ what's under Luke's clothes.

Alex's mind is still puzzling over Luke's reaction and he fumbles the key into the lock without thinking. And so, when the door swings inward, all he can do is stare, stunned.

The room is beautiful: a fully-stocked playroom done up in shades of beige and tan, with wine accents to keep it from being too brown. A sex sling is front and center, and Alex swallows hard, then looks at Luke. "You did this?"

"Well, the place came with the playroom, but I had them set it up like this," Luke says softly. "I was hoping you'd want to try and fist me again?"

 _Oh, god_. Alex doesn't even have words for how much he wants that, and how intently he's avoided the subject these past couple months, wanting Luke to bring it up on his own -- once he was ready. Alex grabs his lover and hauls him in close, kissing him deeply, hungrily, and letting that stand as his answer.

Luke melts into the kiss, moaning into Alex's mouth and pressing even closer.

Alex's hands roam restlessly over Luke's body, and he draws his hands back in surprise at the strange ridges he can feel beneath his boy's thin t-shirt. "What is that?" he asks, already tugging the shirt up so he can see. "What are you wearing?"

Luke blushes. "A harness," he almost whispers, helping Alex get his t-shirt completely off. "I bought it at Citadel when I was there with Ryan," he adds, dropping his shorts and stepping out of them, certain his cheeks are positively crimson at this point, his cock achingly hard in the built-in ring.

"Jesus Christ," Alex murmurs, his chest feeling tight like someone's just gut-punched him. Luke wrapped in wide straps of leather and steel like a kinky birthday gift, moisture already pearling on the head of his cock... Alex's fingers tingle with the need to touch. But he holds himself back, summoning up self-control. "Get in the sling," he says quietly, forcing his gaze up to meet his boy's eyes.

Any worries Luke had that Alex might not like this, might find him laughable instead of sexy, disappear in a flash. "Yes, sir," he whispers, sitting on the edge of the sling with another soft moan. "Um. I also took the liberty of opening myself up with a plug. I hope that's okay?"

Well, the hits just keep on coming. "Get up," Alex orders sharply. "Turn around, hands on your knees." He has got to fucking see this.

"Yes, sir," Luke nods, slipping from the sling to turn and show Alex, his heart thumping again as he braces his hands on his knees. He knows exactly what he looks like, having looked in the mirror.

The view from this side is just as stunning. Alex lays his hands lightly on Luke's ass cheeks, leather beneath his fingers and the heat of his boy's flesh suffusing through. He grips the base of the plug and gently twists it free of Luke's body, watching as his hole remains stretched open for a couple seconds before slowly beginning to close once again. "How long have you had this in?" Alex asks, his voice a low rumble of gravel as he inspects the rippled plug, which is much thicker in places than he'd expected.

Moaning as he's left achingly empty, Luke shivers. "Since after our bath."

"Good boy." Alex sets the plug aside and trails a fingertip down Luke's spine, over the crossed leather of the harness, then delves into the crack of his ass. He pushes two fingers into his boy's hole, then three, working them in and out.

"Oh, god," Luke breathes, firming up on his hold on his knees, nails digging into his skin. "Please..."

"Please?" God, it takes every concentrated bit of will Alex possesses to keep from fucking his boy raw right fucking now. He's so damn hard that his cock is lewdly tenting the heavy fabric of his cargo shorts. But this is not about him; he's determined that it not be so. Pulling away, he wipes his fingers on his shorts. "Now get in the sling."

"Yes, sir," Luke chokes out, sitting on the edge of the sling and then working his way slowly backward. "I haven't really been in one of these before," he says. "Where do you want my feet?"

"Right up here," Alex says, adjusting the sling so that the stirrups are at the right position for Luke's long legs. "This way your legs are already bent, you can hang on and just relax, and your hole..." He grins wickedly, and pushes three fingers back inside his boy. "Your hole is right where I want it, nice and vulnerable."

"Mm." Luke whimpers, his hole clamping down around Alex's fingers, wanting them deeper already. Fuck. He breathes out, forcing his body to relax, settling more comfortably into the sling. It feels weird. And vulnerable is right. Open and unable to do anything except just take whatever his sir wants to give him.

"Do you know how fucking hot you are?" Alex murmurs, carefully sitting down on the rolling stool and adjusting it one-handed so it's at a comfortable height. "Laid out like this, in that gorgeous fucking harness. You make my mouth water," he says, pulling off his t-shirt and tossing it aside. He opens the jar of Elbow Grease and liberally slicks his right hand, then pushes some lube directly into Luke's hole. "I want to fucking eat you alive."

Luke moans, his cheeks and chest flushing, the blush travelling lower. "I'm scared," he whispers, unable to keep the thought to himself.

"Scared of me?" Alex asks quietly, wanting to be sure before they go any further. He leans in to place a soft kiss on his lover's lips.

Luke shakes his head. "No. Never," he whispers. "I'm scared I won't be able to do it and I want to so badly."

"I know, _älskling_. But I promise you there's nothing to be scared of," Alex assures him, pulling the sling closer with his clean hand so that they don't have to have this conversation over an intimidating distance. "If we make it all the way, great. If we have to stop, that's great too. You are so fucking amazing, and you have no idea how much it means to me that you did all this for me," Alex tells his lover softly. "Don't worry for even a second that I might get disappointed, because that never fucking happens. You're my incredible boy, and you always make me proud."

Luke nods, his chest going tight with Alex's words, with the reassurance and praise his sir offers him. "Okay. Thank you," he whispers, so fucking grateful. "I love you."

Alex grins. "I love you. Now remember, there's 'Wales'" - Luke's safeword - "but there's also 'hey, slow the hell down!' Okay?" He pushes the sling back, letting it swing gently before he lays his left hand on Luke's thigh, stilling the motion. "Just try to relax for me, love." He traces Luke's hole with a teasing fingertip, then pushes three fingers back inside, corkscrewing them together as deep as they'll go.

"Unnhh..." Luke shivers again, his cock jumping in its ring. He moans, wrapping his hands around the sides of the sling, his eyes on Alex as his sir opens him up, watching his expressions.

It's pretty easy going, so far; the plug Luke was wearing accomplished that much. Still, Alex takes his time, wanting to savor every moment. "I think you've been snooping through my browsing history," he teases, working his pinky inside and curling his fingers to gently rub against Luke's prostate. "Because you look like a wet dream come true."

 _Oh god._ It feels so good. "I was afraid you wouldn't like it," Luke says softly, his cock straining, precome dripping onto his belly. "I thought you might laugh."

Alex raises an eyebrow, beyond surprised that Luke would even think that. "No chance," he says softly, and leans down to lick along his boy's inner thigh while he continues to gradually work him open.

Luke whimpers at the touch of Alex's tongue. "I wish I'd thought to set up a mirror," he says, then adds, because really, he's not sure he could take his eyes off his sir, "Maybe next time."

Glancing aside at the mirrored wall, Alex then realizes that's not quite what Luke is talking about. "Maybe next time we'll just set up a video camera," he teases, and licks again. Then he sits up to meet his boy's eyes. "You can come anytime, okay?" He adds more lube and then tightens his fingers and thumb together, holding Luke's gaze as he begins to push inside.

The stretch intensifies sharply and Luke whimpers again, his hands tightening on the edges of the sling. But he know it's mostly psychological. There's no way his body can't handle this, can't take Alex's fist when Ryan's can take both Alex's _and_ Sam's. "I'm okay," he rushes to assure Alex, taking a deep breath and letting it out, his body relaxing once more.

"Okay," Alex echoes softly, his eyes intent on his lover's face, every flicker of response. "I love you so much," he murmurs, gently twisting his hand and nudging it just a bit deeper. "You're so amazing."

God Luke wants this. Right now, right here, he wants it more than he's ever wanted anything in his whole life. He tries to push down, but the sling won't let him and he moans with frustration.

"Easy, love," Alex murmurs, stilling where he is until Luke relaxes again. "There's no rush." It's a good reminder to himself as well: Luke's cock is hard and so tantalizingly near, and Alex is dying to lean down and take his lover into his mouth. He holds back, though, knowing it would only make Luke tense up all over again. He slicks the fingers of his left hand and gently circles it around Luke's hole, teasing the sensitive skin stretched so tight around his knuckles. "You're so close."

"Really?" It feels better knowing that, like if he can only hold on a little bit longer, they'll be there.

"Really," Alex promises, leaning forward and licking at one of Luke's nipples, framed so beautifully by the leather harness. He takes it into his mouth, sucking with a soft moan, hoping it'll serve as at least a tiny but pleasurable distraction. And he works his hand in just past his knuckles.

Luke gasps and his cock jerks, the stretch becoming downright painful before quickly turning to pleasure again. He closes his eyes, tears seeping from the corners, overwhelmed already.

"You're so beautiful. So good for me," Alex murmurs, keeping up a steady stream of soft praise. He's hyper-focused on Luke now, every sense attuned to his boy, so much so that the needy throbbing of his own cock could be nothing but the rumble of thunder from a distant storm. More lube, and he gently rubs the edges of Luke's hole, the skin stretched so tight it's thin as paper. And then suddenly the muscle gives and he's inside, his lover's body straining around the widest part of his hand before sucking him in to the wrist.

Luke cries out sharply, shaking violently from the pain, but it quickly mellows to something manageable and he just stares, wide-eyed, at Alex. "Oh, god," he whispers. "Are you all the way in?"

"Yes." Alex smiles, watching his boy. "How do you feel?" Inside Luke his hand closes into a fist, and he gently rubs his knuckles over his lover's sweet spot.

"Full," Luke whispers, crying out again, this time in pleasure as Alex moves his hand. "Oh, god, again... please..."

Alex groans. And now there's no way he can hold himself back: he leans in and takes Luke's cock into his mouth, worshipping with his tongue and grazing that sensitive bundle of nerves again.

Luke wails, his knuckles going white as his body seizes tight around Alex's fist and his cock jerks violently in his lover's mouth, spurting hot and thick and heavy.

 _Oh fuck yes_. Alex swallows and swallows again, taking his lover into himself. Luke is so open when he comes, his passion so pure. Alex can never get enough of his boy's responsiveness. He licks Luke's cock clean, feeling almost dizzy with the rush as he waits for his boy to come down, for his muscles to relax once more. At the first possible moment he slips his hand out of Luke's body, wincing with worry that he might not have waited long enough. But then Alex wipes his hands on his shorts and leans forward to simply hug his lover tight.

Luke pries his fingers from the sling and wraps his arms around Alex's neck, clinging tight. Shivering, still mind-blown, completely overwhelmed. It hurt like hell coming through the ring when he was _that_ aroused and even more when Alex pulled his hand free.

Alex mumbles in Swedish, tender words breathed softly against Luke's throat, his hair, his cheek. He guesses the meaning doesn't have as much import as the tone of his voice, just now. After a while, though, he gently pulls back and stands up. "Come here, love," he murmurs. "If you can get to your feet, I'll carry you the rest of the way."

"I can walk," Luke protests weakly but once he gets to the edge of the sling and wobbles to his feet, he's not so sure.

"I like carrying you," Alex says, overriding any half-hearted argument with a smile. He puts his arm beneath Luke's knees and swoops his lover up, carrying him across the playroom to the king-sized bed. "We need to get you out of this harness."

"The straps have snaps," Luke murmurs, gesturing at his chest, feeling too weak to even try helping Alex.

"Ahh, perfect," Alex says, lying down next to his lover. He runs his hands lightly over the leather straps and grins. "This is just the right time to unwrap my birthday gift," he teases, unfettering his lover and gently easing off the cock ring. Then he half-covers Luke, kissing him again and again.

Softly moaning into the kisses, Luke makes room for Alex between his thighs. "You still haven't come," he whispers, then smiles, " _and_ you're still dressed," tugging at Alex's shorts. "Please. Fuck me."

Alex pulls back to look at his lover in surprise. "Sweetheart, I'm fine," he murmurs, tracing a fingertip along Luke's cheekbone. "I can wait. I just want to hold you while you rest."

Luke looks away, swallowing against the lump in his throat. Maybe it wouldn't feel the same for Alex right now, his muscles all stretched out. He nods, tears threatening before he closes his eyes.

Something... Something isn't right. Alex frowns at the sudden chill in the air, and has to wonder if he's just imagining it. "Give me a second," he whispers, rolling off the bed. Into the adjoining guest bathroom, and he scrubs his hands clean, then kicks his shorts off. He sighs softly with relief when his cock is finally free, but forces himself to ignore the painful throb of lust denied. Lying back down, he pulls Luke to cuddle against his chest. "Are you cold, love?" he asks, brushing his lips against Luke's silky hair.

Luke shakes his head, pressing closer still. "Are you sure you don't want my hand or my mouth?" he asks, Alex's erection a constant reminder that his sir still hasn't come, still hasn't been given _his_ pleasure.

"I want everything from you, _älskling_ , all the time," Alex murmurs, stroking his hand over Luke's back, long smooth caresses. "If you really want to give me your hand, you can. But you don't have to. I can take a rain-check."

"But it's your birthday," Luke whispers, slipping his hand between them. He wraps his fingers around Alex's cock and strokes lightly, silk-covered steel beneath his palm.

Alex gasps, his body tightening instantly in response. He's worried about Luke getting overwhelmed after all he's just gone through, and he's half amazed that his boy isn't already out cold. But if Luke is awake and coherent and determined to get him off, then Alex supposes he'll permit it. "Yes," he whispers, and licks his lips. "More."

Luke moans softly and nuzzles his mouth against Alex's throat, sucking gently at one spot and then another as he works the swollen flesh in his grasp, thumb smearing precome over and around the head, nail teasing into the slit.

"Oh, god." Alex feels like his entire body is melting, every part but his ragingly hard prick. He lays his hands lightly on his lover, just needing to touch. "Yes."

Luke quickens his strokes, twisting his hand around the head, working the other between them so he can press right there, right behind Alex's balls, as he sucks even harder, just short of leaving any lasting mark.

Alex growls in surprise, the sound gritted through his teeth. He arches beneath his boy and comes hard, spraying hot over sweaty skin, then collapses back against the bed to gasp for breath.

Brushing his lips softly over Alex's throat, Luke finally relaxes completely, one hand retreating while the other stills. "I love you," he whispers, smiling as his lover's cock pulses in his grip once more.

With a soft moan, Alex works his arms back around Luke and hugs him close once more. "I love you," he whispers. "Thank you, _älskling_."

Luke smiles, snuggling in. "We did it," he whispers, rather pleased with himself now and completely exhausted.

The self-satisfaction evident in his boy's voice tugs an answering smile onto Alex's lips. "Yes, love," he whispers. "You did."  



End file.
